Forbidden Love
by eriniala
Summary: A story of two lions who was raised to kill each other, After some Journeys the lioness begins to fall in love with the lion but if her father finds out he'll prevent her from seeing him so she tries not to tell him.
1. Chapter 1 : Love at First SIght

**The story is about to Lions in love with each other but are from Different Prides. One has lived a Boring and Pampered life while one has lived a Scarring and Serious. Rated T Just to make sure Disclaimer I do not own Lion King**

* * *

There was a lion named Nuka and His Brother Dennis had to take care of him when their parents were killed during the war. Dennis took his father's place in the Pride. But all the Lions hardly listen to him until they are kicked out. Being homeless they kept walking until they stumbled up to another pride where they were accepted to be the royal king since they were the only male they found. Now that Nuka has a home he can slumber in Tells himself not to have anymore worries. A couple Lion Years has past Dennis has passed away by age and Nuka is already 19 years-old Married to a lioness called Sherry. "Oh the great second king Nuka" A Lioness said. All the lioness cheered Cause that day His Son Alfred Was Born,

Five Lions Years Later…

Alfred was already a grown-up Cub that time. Then suddenly a lion was spying on Alfred. The Lion ran back to the Pride Nuka was long banished from. Then the lion told Scar the king about them. Scar commanded to attack. Then the war Began. Nuka, Alfred and the Lionesses were Surprised to see another pride of lions in front of them. The Lions Began to attack everybody in the pride. During the Battle Alfred ran away to the den so terrified then eventually some of the Lions from Scar's Pride Begins to enter the Den. Alfred hides behind some of the Rocks."Where are you" the lion says. Then lion the finds him and says "I found you" Nuka has killed Scar in the war then sees a Lion get out of their Den. Nuka became curious wondering why would a their enemy go to their Den. When he enters the Den he finds his son's Corpse Slain By their enemy. After Scar's Death all lions retreated. The Lions Returned to their pride and Simba, Scar's Trusted ally took Scars Place "Scar has been slain by our enemy" he said. "As scar Always Told me Nuka is a fool, if he starts a pride of his own it would start a world of Calamities" He says not knowing Scar only said that to be king.

Back in the Nuka's Pride He Finds a Lion Cub named Kovu While Nala Simba's Mate Gave Birth to a lioness named Kiara.

Nuka asks Kovu why he was out in the wilderness all by himself. "My parents were poached by a hunter. My Brothers and Sisters didn't want to take care of me" The Cub was the two years younger than Alfred. Nuka had no choice but to take of Him. He then sees a scar in the right eye of Kovu "How did you get that?" He asked curiously. "My Brother did that to me. He blames me for the death of our parents I've starved for a few days" He said. "Well you can live here" Nuka Said. "Really!" Kovu said with excitement "Sure if you promise to do what I tell you" "I won't Let you down" Kovu did not know what Nuka meant by that.

First Day Nuka woke him up at 6:00 AM and tells him to go outside Running until his speed increases. The Second Day was to chase Antelopes to test if he's fast enough. The Third day is to find a way to sharpen his claws so his Resourcefulness and Claw Sharpness will increase. The Fourth day Nuka thought him how to swim and told him to keep swimming for Five hours to see if He will get tired paddling. The Fifth day was to run for one hour to test his cardio. The sixth day was to go to scary places to test his Bravery. The seventh day was that he would take a rest. Every week was the same thing. He was so tired of it. He can't bare the pressure. He knows that if he fails his task he will be exiled from the pride

* * *

**Several Years has passed**

Kovu finally has his own mane. "You are ready. Remember you trained to defend your pride and to destroy theirs". Sherry was so depressed to see Nuka had change. From a Good hearted lion to a lion that thinks revenge is a process of life Kovu went to the Simba's Pride also known as the "Pride Lands"

Kiara is now old enough to hunt. She never had fun in her life considering that she was protected and Simba told her to trust no one. She had no friends, no fun, just a secured and pampered life.

In the Pride lands Kovu spots an enemy and Runs toward her. But then stops seeing the Beauty of the Lioness Kovu Just sat there watching her "I've never seen a Lioness that beautiful. Such a shame she's my enemy" He whispers to himself. He tries to pounce at her but he was spotted by her. "Who are you?" said the lioness "My name is of no importance" He says [I've never seen a lion that good looking, though if he's my enemy I'm prepared to attack] the lioness said in her thoughts. Kiara pounced first though Kovu was able to dodge and counter causing Kiara to roll around the ground. "Uhhh" She says as she was defeated by Kovu. Kovu was going to Kill her though some how his heart stopped him [I can't do this] he Thought to his mind. "Leave now before I change my mind" [Why didn't he killed me? Could it be that….] She thought to herself while running back to the pride. "

"What am I doing? Why didn't I kill her?" He said he went back to his pride "How was your Hunt" Nuka said "I didn't find any Lioness Hunting

[Maybe he has a good heart? Maybe…] Kiara kept thinking why Kovu spared her life

* * *

** I am New to and this is just my first story. Hoped you liked it**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2 : Everybody's Role and Intro

**Sorry If My last Chapter was too short for you  
Disclaimer remember: What I said, I do not Own Lion king. I only own Sherry**

* * *

The next morning passed Kovu had awakened. "Today I want you to catch our Food to see if you are really prepared" Nuka said while he was walking. "Alright" Kovu said while exiting the den.

He spots the same lioness he encountered last time "What are you doing here?" He said while Growling at her "Hey I live Here!" The lioness says "Oh and F.Y.I It's the lionesses that hunts" "Hey I am on a training" "Yea Right" [Nice excuse] She said in her thought. Kovu wanted to hang out with her but they are enemies. If Nuka sees him hanging out with his enemy he'd kill him.

"Hey I what's your name?" he says "It is of no Importance." "Fine If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?" "Ok" "I'm Kovu" "Kiara" [Wow what a unique name] both of them said in their thoughts

While Kovu and Kiara were hanging out with each other someone starts an Antelope Stampede. Kiara and Kovu looks in their right to see an Antelope stampede. "Run!" Kovu tells her while running. Kiara Follows Kovu to an "Elephant Graveyard" They reached an canyon having no choice but to Jump through it. Kiara was impressed to see how quick Kovu is on running.

Kiara and Kovu Reaches a dead end. "Are they gone?" Kiara says "I guess so" "You're a fast runner, How did you get that fast" "None of your business" He said "Why do you keep hiding your life from me? Wait… I get it you are my enemy aren't you" she says in a pouncing stance "Yea but I don't want to fight you anymore" "You outlanders can't trick me" She says "You know the last time you tried pouncing on me is the time I nearly killed you" "Your Point" "My point is why would you pounce on me again if you know you're going to lose" She ignores him and pounces on him and as Kovu predicted She ends up pinned to the ground by Kovu "Told ya"."Let's be friends" Kovu said as he gets of Kiara "I don't trust you but… Alright" The Sun is setting down and Kovu remembered that he was supposed to catch Nuka his food. "The Sun is setting I gotta go" "Wanna hang out again tomorrow?" "Sorry I have a lot of important business to attend to" "Maybe another time" he said "Fine. But don't think I letting my guard down" she said

Kovu left the graveyard "I guess my Father was wrong not all outlanders are bad" She goes back to the Pride Lands and her good Friend Timon and Pumbaa was outside the Pride. Hey Timon what are you doing here you're in the bottom of the food chain. If my father sees you here he's going to eat you" "Aw come on I was Just checking if you were there" "(Inhales)(Exhales) I could remember how we met"

* * *

**Flashback**

Timon was hanging out with his best friend Pumbaa until the hyenas started chasing them they were able to lose them but Ed, Bonzai and Shenzi was able to locate them "If you thought you can lose us you are wrong" Shenzi says. The three hyenas were going to eat them until Kiara appears to save them. Kiara Roars at them and tells them to leave. Timon and Pumbaa "Thank you, but why did you save us?" Pumbaa said "Well I have no friends and If saving my food is the only way to get friends then there" "Don't worry we are always here for ya"

**End**

* * *

"Anyways Sorry for the Stampede" Timon said "What! You started the stampede. Why?" "Hey don't look at me Pumbaa is the one who released his wind" "But Timon I already told you I don't go good with crowds"

Kovu returns back with a dead zebra "Why took you so long, Maybe you need more training" Nuka said "No, I just got distracted" "By what?" Kovu didn't answer "If you are late again you will have to train again for another year this time no resting in Sunday"

Another Morning Rises in the Sky. After waking up Kiara went out the den to see If Kovu was outside. She really wanted to hang out with him again. "Kovu!" She shouted she can't find him anywhere. Kovu was actually the one and only friend that Kiara had that is her Species. She shouted his name again. "And who is this Kovu guy" Simba says smiling "uh.. Is just my friend" "Is he from the Outlands?" "What? No" She says to make sure her father does not know that she befriended his enemy "He is from another pride" She said "May I visit It" "I don't know where it is he never told me" "Nice try now seriously tell me where it is" "I already told you I don't know otherwise I wouldn't shout out his name" "Alright but if this guy is our enemy I'll have him killed

Zazu flies around to the Nuka's Pride also known as the Outlands. "Good morning Kovu" "Hey Zazu Have you seen Vitani "Nope" Vitani and Zazu was Kovu's Only Best Friends before Kiara. Hey "Zazu can I tell you a secret". "Yea" Kovu whispers to Zazu "What!" "Sh-Sh-Shhhh" He says to Zazu "But If your Step- Brother Finds out He's going to" "Shh" "What are you two talking about" Nuka says "It's just some friend chatting about fun" "Make sure you keep it that way". "Zazu and I will just go out and hangout" "But what about Vitani" Zazu says "Well we can't even find her" "Fine go of Just make sure not to befriend our enemies". As the two go off to the pride lands Zazu says "I can't believe your friends with your enemy" "Well…."

While walking in the grasslands Kovu got heard a gunshot "What was that?" He said "I don't Know we better check it out" As they check it out they spot a hunter. "A Hunter! We better inform them. But before they can inform their pride they were already spotted by a hunter

"Don't worry Hakuna Matata?" said the Hunter "What" Kovu said with a confused face "It means no worries, I won't hunt you so don't run away" "are you sur.. Wait how can you understand me?" "A wise baboon gave me this ability, I have no intension in hunting" "Then why did bring your gun" "To alert you both, the baboon told me I have a destiny to fulfill". "My name's Maku" He said "My name is" "I know your name" Maku says as he cuts Kovu's line. "You are Kovu, and you are Zazu" "H-How did you know?" Zazu asked "Destiny" Maku said "I'm guessing its Rafiki" Zazu said "Rafiki? Who's that?" Kovu asked "Before I met you I saw that Wise Baboon Located in the Oasis in the Savannah. He can see Future and Past" Zazu said "Well I better Check his place out can you lead me to him?" Kovu asked Zazu " Yeah but if we go there we'll go back the Outlands by Night time" "Fine we start at 3:00 am" "Ok .3:00 am… 3:00 AM! Are You Insane I Can't Wake Up That Late". "Fine I'll wake you up then" "It's just rude to ignore me" Maku said "Sorry, maybe another time we'll meet again I have to go the do.

In the Pride Lands Simba Told Kiara about the Great King Mufasa. "He was Scar's Brother when he died Dennis' parents took over. Kiara Had a Dream about….

* * *

**The Dream and Journey to Rafiki's Habitat is going to be mention to another chapter**

**Sorry if This Chapter is as Short as the Previous**

**Spoiler: In my next story(Not Chapter Just Story I'll work on my story after I'm done with this (Obviously)) You will find out why I chose Nuka as the Guy who raised Kovu, It is a Sequel of Forbidden Love**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rafiki the Shaman

**So My Previous Chapter might have been short. It's just that do not have that much Idea's I just hope you like my story and if this one is short to. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I only Own Sherry & Maku**

* * *

Zazu was sleeping in the tree and Kovu Slams his body to the tree making it shake until he falls down. "What Is Wrong With You!?" He said after he fell down "Remember I told you I was going to wake you up in 3:00" "How are you even this active?" "Trust me. I've suffered worst"

The Two now heads to the Savannah. "There it is. And you said we'd get there by… Oh" Kovu says as he notices there is a large chasm that gaps the Savannah. Well you only have one choice, to go down the long path and go up the even longer path while I fly across" Zazu said. "We'll we better not waste time" "Wait what are you doing" Zazu says while Kovu plans on jumping through the chasm. "How Insane can you be" Zazu says as Kovu makes it through the canyon "As Insane as a possible"

When they arrived to the savannah the sun started rising. "So you said he was in an Oasis in the Savannah" Kovu said "No I said he lives near the Jungle oasis" "Stop lying I swear that I heard you said that he lives near an oasis in the Savannah" "No I didn't" "Oh really" Kovu said while a looks at Zazu showing an Angry face "A-Alright I might have mentioned that he lived near the Savannah oasis but" "But What!" He shouts as he cuts Zazu's line. Zazu had nothing to say. They continued walking until they saw a jungle

"This must be the Jungle" the lion says "Yea I'm pretty sure" "How did we even become friends" Kovu questions. As Zazu heard more negative comments from Kovu he started to get more depressed

"Hey You, What are you doing near my oasis" A mandrill said standing on the tree branch. "Rafiki, I was just leading this lion the way to you" Zazu said as he appears From Kovu's Feet "Of course. A Lion From the help of another animal searches for a shaman, Well here I am" Rafiki said "Do you know my Future?" He asked "Not Only your future but also your past.

"You are a Cub who was treated with great care from your parents, although this made your older Siblings jealous. After the death of your parents you where left with no one to take care of you since your Siblings hate you and you were left to starve. One day you met a Lioness named Zira and she took care of you and everyday as a cub you had to train day and night and when you have grown up you met a lioness you've befriended you don't want your step-mother to find out you befriended your enemy so you went to me to ask what will you do in the future" Rafiki Explained "Actually its Nuka who took care of me" "Nuka your step-brother don't be a fool" "What but? its true Nuka is the one who took care of him" Zazu added "Don't question Rafiki cause Rafiki knows everything It is Zira not Nuka Okay" Rafiki said "Well at least my it a bit close to my past" Kovu said "Who is Zira anyways" Zazu whispered to Kovu "I don't Know" He whispered back

"I will tell you a story of Two Lions who are enemies, one lived a serious and scarring life and the other one lived a boring and pampered life. One was taken by a lioness whose brother was banished from a pride. She picks him up from his family who died" "He must mean you" Zazu whispers.

"The Lioness trained the lion cub through seriousness and the cub had a lot of tasks to do. When he has grown up he started his first mission: To hunt a Lioness from the pride lands and Kill her. The first Lioness he spots is the daughter of the King. He was close to killing her but refuses"

"Second mission is to test if he is even ready to hunt a lioness by hunting Zira her food. He then reencounters the lioness then and an antelope stampede began. After the Antelope stampede they ran to an elephant graveyard. The lioness tried pouncing on the lion again but fails. After that they quickly became friends"

"The Lioness begins to wonder if he's actually her friend or if's she's just being used. The lion somehow disappoints Lioness causing her to run away to a cave. When the Lion enters the Cave he tried to apologize to her. Then an earthquake starts to begin and its starts to form a chasm from the exit of the cave to a tree far away. They now are trapped and the Lioness blames the Lion for what happened"

"In the night the lion starts to overhear the lioness crying feeling guilty and when the lioness started sleeping… Oh look at the Time sorry to be upsetting you but I gotta go goodbye" Rafiki says swinging from tree to tree "Hey Wait" Kovu says "Well we better head home" Zazu said. ItKovu and Zazu reached the Place in the afternoon

* * *

**Meanwhile… (Kiara's Dream) **

She woke up to find herself in the grasslands at night "Where am I" she says to herself "How did I get here" then she sees a lion with a good resemblance from Simba

"Hello I am Mufasa" He said "You must be the Great king I've heard about. You're one of the greatest kings. Then scar was next and then his ally my father" "Scar was never to be king, I ordered Dennis' parents to take over. Scar's heart was filled with darkness and jealousy" "It was Scar who Killed Dennis' parents and when he overheard he has a pride of his own he started to attack it cause they might plan a revenge attack. Inform Your father" He explained "I will"

She then awakens from her dream and informs her father "What! What Nonsense!" Simba shouts to Kiara "Why won't you listen to me" "Because that is not true. When their parents died Scar was raised by his brother, a kindhearted king so how can he turn to the dark side. [Anger and Jealousy] Mufasa's voice said in Kiara's Thoughts. Kiara Didn't say anything knowing her father won't believe her.

* * *

**Well Chapter four Will be based on what Rafiki Foretold Kovu**

**If you don't understand the story re-read it or wait for the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 : Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own all lion king characters I only own Sherry and Maku  
Well again If it's short sorry I'm not good at making long stories**

* * *

While they walk back to the outlands Kovu asks Zazu how can Rafiki see past and future. "I guess I forgot to tell you he was a Shaman". The Sun is slowly setting

As the two animals return to the outlands they encounter Vitani "Hey where have the two of you been. I was starting to expect you'd ditched this pride" "Why would I ditch my own home" "Because you are always bullied by your brother" "Well Look at the time I got to go" Zazu says as he flies away "I am going to check on the grasslands" Kovu said "I'm following you" "Vitani!" Her mother shouts "I guess my mother's calling me"

In the grasslands Kovu searches for Kiara. He remembers he promised Kiara to they'd hangout and after a while he stops searching for her having to find her nowhere "Maybe she's in her pride" Then a lioness pounces on him. "Gotcha this time" Kiara says "Yea but you used the element of surprise" He said "Where to now?" "I don't know let's just continue walking" He said "Fine by me".

"So why did you want to be friends with me the last time we saw each other" She asked Kovu while walking. Kovu didn't say anything he just continued walking" By an hour to go by She asked again "Why didn't you replied to me earlier" Kovu says nothing again. "Why Won't You Listen To Me!" She says " It's None Of Your Business!" Kovu shouted. A she started to become depressed and she runs away "Kiara!" He starts searching for her. "This is all your fault. Where could she be?" He tells himself. He then remembers what Rafiki told him. [The lion somehow disappoints Lioness causing her to run away to a cave]. Kovu starts to search for a cave. Eventually he finds one.

He found the cave Kiara was in on his first try."Look I'm sorry it's just that I've been through the worst" "What do you mean" "When I was a cub I had to train and train I always sleep at 3 am and wake up at 5 am. Sunday is the only day I can rest no matter how long I want" Kovu remembers what Rafiki told him next [Then an earthquake starts to begin and its starts to form a chasm from the exit of the cave to a tree far away] "We Have to Get out Of Here!" "Why?" An earthquake begins forming a chasm from the exit of the cave to the Grasslands. The Chasm was 7 meters long. The Ground shook until for just 10 seconds.

"We're trapped" Kovu said "This is all your fault. This never would have happened if you just told me why you want to be friends with me" He still doesn't say anything.

The Day had already set and Kovu overheard Kiara crying. He starts to feel bad for the Lioness, She saw Kovu being depressed when he looked at her and she pretends to sleep. One hour to pass by and Kiara is still pretending to sleep. She scarcely opened her eye and saw Kovu still awake looking at the canyon that formed. When Kovu looks back she quickly shuts her eye. "(Inhale/Exhale) Kiara I'm sorry to upset you earlier, the reason I wanted to be friends with you is that I only have a few friends and you're that tops them out, Your You're not scared to act like yourself, You're Kind and also Beautiful, I-I love you but I don't have the courage to tell you" He explains not knowing that she is actualy awake.

When he starts to sleep she stands up and looks at Kovu. Knowing why he wanted to be friends with her she tries to think how to escape the cave. She Notices that one of the wall was actually a boulder and tries slamming it with her body. She tries and tries but was not even able to push it off the cave. Kovu overhears her slamming the boulder and stands up "What are you do…" He stops as he notices what she's been doing and helps her. Eventually by working together they were able to push the boulder.

"We're free. Finally Free" Kiara said "Kiara I'm sorry for what" "There's no need for apologies I forgive you" Kiara says as she cuts Kovu's line "Do you still want to find out why I want to be your friend" "No its ok it's your secret and all of us has our own secrets besides It is already Night we better head back to our prides" "Alright"

[I can't believe it. He loves me. But I'm not even in love with him, sure his handsome but what if he uses me] She says in her thoughts "Your late Where have you been?" Simba says "Uhhh Just hanging out with my friends" "Well I already told you to return back when the suns starts to set. The reason why I allowed you to have friends is because you are starting to get bored with your life but if you comeback by more than 1 hour after sunset you can't hang out with your friends anymore" "I promise to come back early"

Kovu returns to rest and he dreamt that he was in a dark realm. There's nothing inside it. Letters start to appear and rearrange themselves. One sacrifice is needed to stop the end. One death is all it takes to bring the kingdom through misery. To take out one from whole. "One Sacrifice Is needed to stop the end" He wakes up only to remember the first sentence "What was that about?" He goes back to sleep

Meanwhile Rafiki gets a message from Mufasa "It is almost time" Mufasa said to Rafiki "The end is coming and either if he sacrifices his life for his love or live but looses everyone in this world" Rafiki said "What do you mean by loose everyone in this world?" Maku asks as he appears from the trees" "Maku I am sorry to tell you this but we all will die unless Kovu willingly gives up his life. It won't work if he dies without him accepting it. He also has to fall in love and the one he loves must fall in love with him though that is going to be tough he already is in love with someone he is not suppose to love" " We still have to hook them up it is worth trying" "Well yea that is a good Idea but remember this. If her father finds out Kovu is in love with her or If Nuka Finds out he fell in love with his enemy they will kill him.

* * *

**Well actually there are still some adventures for them to share before the end of the world.**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Forest of Illusions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion king  
another adventure is going to occur in this chapter and thanks Arigon for being the only one to review on me**

* * *

Maku goes to the place they he met Kovu hopping if he was there and what he saw was a lioness, a warthog and a meerkat talking to one another. "A hunter" Kiara says as she gets to a hunting position. "Well we wish you good luck on your fight if you need us we'll be searching for some grubs" Timon says as he rides on Pumbaa and runs as fast as they can away from the hunter

"Don't worry guys I'm not really a hunter I'm more of an adventurer. I only attack animals that opposes me" He says. "Oh great and I thought we were goners" Timon says with relief.

"Maku What Are You Doing Here!" Kovu shouts from a further distance and runs to them. Zazu flies ahead. "Just talking to what might be your friend over here. Hey want to go to on an adventure?" he says "Oh not us we are just walking away" Timon says "Uhhh yea what he said" Pumbaa says "Come on guys it will be a good way of knowing one another" Kiara says to make sure they don't go away. "Alright just make sure it's worthwhile"

"We are going to the forest of Illusions in the search of Stone of Manipulation. They said that whoever enters that forest will have his or her memory changed. What you remember is fake and what you think is fake is your memory. It is the stone that manipulates their minds. We have to find it and destroy it. Everyone's memories starts to change every time they enter that forest and It has to stop and when the stone is destroyed their true memories will return, also remember this the deeper you go, the more your memory is certain to start changing" Maku explains

"We're in" Kiara says with enthusiasm. "But beware the forest his also loaded with tricks and traps" he says warning them. The path to two the forest is pretty short we just have to go North-east till we reach the forest" "Just hope we don't die there" Zazu.

"We're finally here" Timon says. "Uh no, we are still in the Grasslands. Timon's Illusion has already broken as he heard Pumbaa's voice. "I guess I forgot to tell you that the forest can toggle vision" "I think I know why they call it the Forest of Illusions then" Timon said "Wait If that's what you saw then we must be getting closer to the forest" The Lioness said "Smart thinking" Maku said.

The six had made it to the forest "Is it me or are we in the forest" Zazu says "Yup, we are here" Maku said "Remember what I said earlier this place is loaded with tricks and traps, the best way is to stay together just in case"

The six starts walking and eventually… "Don't" Maku said while Kiara steps on a vine "move" he says finishing his sentence as the vine triggers a trap that shot Timon with a Tranquilizing dart. "I feel kind of weird" he says then passes out "Well I guess it's the five of us" Maku declares. "Don't worry buddy I got ya" Pumbaa says as he puts Timon on his back.

"Oh great how do we get across" Pumbaa says as the Five reached a very large lake "Since this lake is too deep for the five of you to swim through I'll go ahead and search for the stone myself" "Zazu We have to stay with each other" Maku says "Well I'm the only one who can cross this and don't worry I can take care of myself" Zazu flies ahead leaving them behind

"I have an Idea" Maku said "Pumbaa you'll collect fallen branches long and durable enough for paddling, I'll you make sure you are safe Pumbaa" "You and Kiara will search for tree's & branches strong enough for making a raft "got it" Kovu says before the two of them heads off"

"Nala where is Kiara, If she doesn't come back by sunset she won't ever get to hang out with her friends" Simba asks "Don't worry sure she's just chatting and having fun with them" She says to make sure Simba would stop over thinking

Maku and Pumbaa explores around the forest searches for durable branches. "Found one" Pumbaa said "That's too short" "How about that one" "That is too delicate" "How about those" "Those are too… I guess that can do. Come on let's go back to the lake and hope those two are already finished"

"Hey maybe that tree can do" Kiara pointed out "Sure" Kovu slams his body several times until he knocks the tree down. Kiara then assists him till the tree falls off and they begin dragging it to the lake

"So, how did you get this strong" She asked. He stops and says "I already told you, I trained to get strong, to get fast and to get revenge on..." "On who?" "Promise not to freak out or run away?" "I promise" she said "I was trained to kill the king of your pride, But, after we became friends I'm not sure if I can bring myself to do it"She started to trust and grow on Kovu "Don't worry. I know Nuka's Older Brother Dennis, his Parents were killed because of Scar and I overheard Dennis tried to take over but was eventually exiled. Their lives were now at peace when they found another pride that accepted them. Dennis passed away and Nuka took over. They were having a great time until Scar overheard that Nuka has his own pride and decides to…." "Ok I get it, you know Nuka's story you don't have to tell me it cause we're wasting time" Kovu says as he cuts her explanation" The Lions begins to continue dragging the Tree

"Hey Kovu there is something I have to tell you" "What is it?" "I'll tell it to you later" Told the lioness while walking "Then why did you tell me it in the first place?" "I wanted to make you curious"

They return to the lake bringing a tree to the lake. "Took you long enough" Maku converts the tree's log and branches into a wood he can use to build a raft "This can do" Maku places the raft into the lake and the four starts paddling

"Hey Kiara, can you tell me what you were going to tell me later?" "Later? I thought we were going to discuss it after the journey" "Well you did not specified it" "Yes I did" "Hey can you tell me what you guys are talking about?" Maku asked "It's just about me, it's not something to get too curious about" She says "Oh, okay" Maku said and Minds his own business [Her Mind must have already been Manipulated.. or what if I'm the one. I shouldn't get too paranoid] Kovu says in his thoughts

* * *

**Their memories are starting to alter, How will they accomplish their goal if their memory of destroying the stone begins to change,  
********I hoped you liked it,****  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The Ancient Ruins

**Previously….**

**Maku searched for Kovu to let tell him an adventure and a trap, activated by Kiara shot Timon while figuring out how to cross the Large and deep lake Zazu left them behind what will become of him and when their memories starts altering. Kiara is starting to trust and grow on Kovu.**

**Sorry ****if you waited long**** for this.**

**Disclaimer : I only own Dennis, Maku and Sherry**

* * *

The five has finally crossed the lake Timon has awoken "Where am I?" "Timon we are in the forest of Illusions. Don't you remember?" Pumbaa said "What? Let's just get out of this place" "Seems Like you forgot. We have to purify the stone" "Purify? I thought we have to…" "What's wrong Kovu?" "Oh, its nothing [Maybe my memory has already been toggled too...] He then remembers what Maku told him [What you remember is fake and what you think is fake is your memory]"Hey Maku are you sure about purifying it?" "Yes" "without a doubt" "Yup". "Well what if, we have to destroy the stone" "What! I won't let you, if you destroy the stone everyone's memory will not return" "What is going on around here? Never mind I'll just tag along" Timon said "I guess Timon's not the only one who's affected" "Fine Whatever"

While walking he kept thinking and thinking till he decides what is right or wrong [I think my mind is already altered I think it is fake, but then if I think it is fake it might be my memory, though if I believe in it it might be fake. This is very confusing. Maybe I should allow Maku on his plan, maybe I shouldn't. But what if, uhhh this is too frustrating] He started fighting with himself. He then thinks [Then stone must have afflicted me, or maybe them] he begins to see a silhouette of a girl "Do not believe in your friend" The silhouette said "Are you sure, or are you trying to pull a trick" The silhouette vanishes "Kovu, Who are you talking too?" Kiara asked "Nothing, it was just an illusion nothing to worry about"

"Kovu what you ever you say, I'll follow" Kiara says "I think you like him" Maku whispers to Kiara "What?" "Don't worry I can keep a secret" She already knows Kovu is love with her and she is starting to feel the same but she too is shy to tell it in front of their friends. She also likes to hide it as a secret until Kovu willingly confesses it to her. "No I'm not" She denies trying to hide her blush "Oh if that's what you say" he says it sarcastically

They reunited with the bird that left them "Hey come on we have to get out of this forest" Zazu said "Look what happened to you, I knew we never should have separated. We are he to purify the stone of Manipulation" Maku explained. "Are we? No I still doubt you I think its escape" Zazu says "Whatever if that's what you say then lets go our separate ways" "Fine. But I'm only following you because it is too dangerous to go alone

They come across an ancient ruins

"This Place is too big" "We have to split up into three groups. Everyone is free to decide their group members"

"Hey Kiara. Wanna pair up?" "Fine by me" "Okay so it's settled, Timon with Pumbaa, Me with Zazu, and the remaining Animals are paired" Maku Declared

So they all dispersed and went searching for the stone

"So Kiara, do you still trust me? You know about trying to destroy the stone" "yes" "So what were you going to tell me?" "Well If you can't wait then fine I'll tell you. My father is the King" "oh" "How does it feel to be the daughter of the king?" "It was such a boring life for me. I had no friends, nothing to do but the most common daily activities" "Well I guess the both of us had a common fact of our life, the both of us hated it"

They encounter a dead end and try to turn back "Wait" Kiara Stares at the dead end. She tries touching it and her paw passes through. "As Maku said, this is the forest of Illusions" "What about the village Despite that every structures are actual" Kovu told her "Well maybe some are just illusions

They found a purple glowing stone and thinks if it is the Stone of Manipulation. They then plan what to do. "Okay we should grab the stone and throw it from the tallest building. Hurry before the others arrive here. A girls voice spoke into his head [Slumber} Kovu begins to collapse in the floor sleeping. "Kovu?" Kiara tries to wake him up.

He finds himself in another dark realm, then a circular platform began to appear under his feet, a Purple crystal appears and he starts approaching it. He stares to the Crystal orb as it shows him what's to occur in the future. Everyone running, animals dying, natural calamities everywhere a lot of deaths was happening. "What is happening here?" the orb dissipates "huh?" he starts roaming around the place

As he walks the floor starts to crack. A voice echoes in his mind [There are still adventures and bonds you will face. You still are unprepared] as the floor cracks deeper it began to separate [You are chosen, born to die, give to live] "What?" [Sacrifice, and the start of demise, It shall be aborted for if you lose your life] "What do you mean by that" The Floor starts to crack and crack, "I have to get out of here" as he runs the same voice whispers in his head [If you already encountered the pain of remorse, then I shall not need to use force. If you care for others then it has to be done, hurry before everyone's termination begins. For the sun will die and the earth will tear, the gods will accept the misery and forgive everybodies sin. It will start when the war of the lion and the lioness's kingdom and kin] the platform has completely collapsed and Kovu fell into the _drift of darkness_

He wakes up in another platform where there are two crystal orbs. The voice returns to his head [The Red orb will means you chose to sacrifice your life, The Green orb means you chose to live and let others die, you will be protected from the destruction and feel the greatest pain in your heart, lone and regret] "What's worth living if there's no one to live with?" "But what's also worth dying if you won't get to be with anyone…" The decisions to choose just kept baffling him. He approaches the Green orb

He awakens and he gets up and as he faces Kiara's side he accidentally kisses her. "Uhh am I missing something" Timon says as he just arrived. Both quickly lets go as soon as they heard Timon

"Uhh its not what it looks like, It was just an accident" "How did you two get here?" Kovu asked "Long story" "So what do we do now" "We have to destroy the stone once and for all" "Are you sure about that remember what Maku said" Pumbaa says "Okay what does this stone do" "It erases our. Oh" "Do any of you remember what is suppose to be done" "No" "Good point" They spot Zazu and they ran as fast as they can. "Hey why don't one of us just grab the stone and throw it as hard as he can" Timon suggested "I'll do it" Kovu volunteered

Hey was able to smash the stone as Maku arrived "NOO!" "What have you done" His memory started to restore and not only his but the rest of all who lost their memories "What am I doing" Kovu explains why they were there. So their adventures has just ended

The Six left the forest and went back to their habitats

A Girl with blue hair was walking in the forest holding a flower in her hand. Her name is Sera, a girl who was born with mystical powers. "The end, I can't predict when it is going to occur, though I can tell it is near" She Turns the Flower back to a bud "My Powers are not enough to stop what is going to happen" She continued walking

"So it was you" Maku said coming out of the shrubs "You are the one with the power to alter anything's property, the power to manipulate time and memory, to give dream or nightmare. You are the one who cursed a stone to alter one's memory" "You may be sharp but I am someone beyond your Intelligence" She fades out "Where did she go?" "Darn it. She got away

* * *

**Sera: There is still some time, long enough to share bonds and to find out the truth. But will they prevail in doing one thing they don't even know about**

**So ends their journeys from the Forest of Illusions**


End file.
